Wagering gaming devices are a popular form of entertainment played by millions of players each year. Typically, a player places a wager to play a primary game of a gaming device and hopes for a winning outcome. In such gaming devices, the amount a player may win is based on a pay table of the gaming device. The paytable is typically structured such that several outcomes are associated with the player winning relatively small awards or no awards, fewer outcomes are associated with the player winning relatively medium sized awards, and even fewer outcomes are associated with the player winning relatively larger awards. Many players play gaming devices to try to win such relatively large awards, even though they know that they have a very small chance of winning such relatively large awards.
Typically, if a player is lucky and wins a relatively large award, that player's enjoyment of the game is very high. However, in many instances, when a player wins a relatively large award, a tax withholding and/or reporting requirement is imposed by the federal, state or local government or any other taxing authority. For example, a United States Federal government withholding and/or reporting requirement is imposed when a player wins $1200 or more at a wagering gaming device. Accordingly, if a player is lucky and wins an amount that causes a withholding and/or reporting requirement, the initial excitement of winning may turn to disappointment when the player realizes that they must pay taxes on the entire award amount. This reduces the player's enjoyment of the game and the overall gaming experience. There is a need to address this problem.